


Is that a Kiss?

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis MUST know what happened with Violet and Prisha after the results of the truth or dare night a few weeks ago.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 4





	Is that a Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Dang, I really hope you guys like this one because I find it hilarious myself XD  
> (by Laura)

It had been a pretty good day for Clementine. She and A.J. had gone fishing in the morning, then she’d spent the afternoon gardening with Omar in the greenhouse before dropping off some clippings to Willy for the rabbit hutch. She had wanted to give her leg a rest for a minute while talking to Louis, but she couldn’t seem to find him anywhere. No one she’d asked had seen him around and – astonishingly - he wasn’t in the music room either. She was sure it was nothing, but she couldn’t quiet the small buzz of paranoia in the back of her mind. She couldn’t rest until she’d found him.

The last place she’d expected to come across Louis was crouching surreptitiously behind the knee-high walls on the west side of the campus, peering over the edge with the watchtower binoculars pressed to his face. Whatever he was observing had completely absorbed his attention as he didn’t even hear her approach him from behind. Clementine stealthily bent forward, placing her mouth beside his ear.

“Watching anything interesting?”

Louis just about jumped out of his skin. “Clem,” he breathed, a hand placed over his heart as he gasped for breath. “Didn’t see you there,”

“Want to fill me in on what was so pressing that you needed to take the binoculars from the watchtower to watch it,”

Louis looked at the binoculars in his hand. “Alright, I’ll admit that snagging these was probably not my most noble move. But Aasim is on guard duty. He won’t miss anything with those eagle eyes of his and the stick up his ass. But more importantly, the reconnaissance mission I’m on takes precedence in terms of its pressing importance,”

Clementine quirked a knowing brow. “Really? There’s a threat inside these walls that’s bigger than those outside of it?”

“Not a threat. It’s easier if I just show you,” Louis offered her the binoculars then stepped aside so Clementine could take his place. “Just a little bit up and to the left, past those bushes,”

Too curious to resist, Clementine took the binoculars and raised them as directed. After a second, her eyes fell upon the objects of Louis’ peeping: Prisha and Violet sitting together on a bench set up in a quiet corner of the campus. A book rested on the bench between them. Clementine lowered the binoculars and glared at Louis. “Really, Louis? You’ve resorted to spying on them now?”

“It has been _two weeks_ since the kiss and they have done nothing since then! They don’t even acknowledge that it happened!”

“So you’ve asked them?”

“What? No! That would be way too invasive!”

“And this isn’t?!”

“From this distance, Violet can’t see me, and if she can’t see me, she can’t punch me,”

His true motives came to light so easily.

“Louis, c’mon, this is crazy. It’s pretty obvious that Prisha’s just taking her turn in the reading program she and Aasim have started. She’s worked with me as well,”

Louis scoffed, snatching the binoculars from Clementine. “Need I remind you of Violet’s words when Aasim was telling us about the reading program? She said, and I quote, ‘I would rather pull out my eyeballs one at a time and feed them to walkers than read a fucking book.’ You mean to tell me that the girl who said that is now reading happily? It’s a ruse, I tell you! A cover for their secret rendezvous!” With that, Louis returned to his watch, neck craned forward to catch the smallest detail.

Clem let out a world-weary sigh. “Fine, just tell me this – when can I get the binoculars back to return them to the watchtower?”

“It won’t be long now. Any second and they’ll be all over each other.”

The couple sat in complete silence as the minutes ticked by. Louis didn’t budge. Finally, Clem heaved a sigh. “Ok, that’s it-”

“Holy shit, it’s happening!”

“What? What’s happening?”

“Their hands just brushed against each other!”

Clementine groaned. “They’re sharing a book, Louis! Of course their hands will touch from time to time!”

“Oh my god. Prisha’s gonna kiss her! I repeat, Prisha’s going in for a kiss!”

“What? Let me see that!” Clementine reached for the binoculars, but Louis had an ironclad grip on them. “Louis, give me a turn!”

“I’m sorry, Clem, but you’re going to have to wrench these binoculars from my cold, dead hands before I miss a second of this!”

“Louis, let me see!” With that, Clementine crouched on top of her boyfriend’s shoulders, attempting to get some sort of leverage over him that would help her cause. Louis began wriggling about in defiance, trying to throw her off of him. Instead he ended up falling on his side, leading them both to tumble to the ground in a heap of arms and legs, still vying for the binoculars.

“Clem, just let me have this!”

“Louis, shut up, they’ll hear us!”

“And what exactly should we not be hearing?”

The pair froze. They looked up to see Prisha and Violet standing before them, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

Their cover was blown.

Violet placed a levelling gaze at the two of them. “What are you doing here?”

They were at a loss for words. There wasn’t any plausible reason for them to be crouching behind the wall like a bunch of hooligans.

“Sex!” Louis splurted out. “We were going to have sex!”

“On the ground,”

“That’s right. We just got caught up in the moment, right, Clem?”

“Yes,” Clementine felt a little part of her die inside as she nodded. “We were going to have sex here. On the ground,”

Prisha placed her arm on her waist. “Don’t you two have a bed for that?”

Louis laughed nervously. “A bed! Of course! Why didn’t we think of that? Silly us!” He grabbed Clementine’s hand and helped pull her up as they both rose to their feet. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have to put that excellent pointer to use. Have a great day!” With that he was off like a shot, Clementine awkwardly straggling behind him.

Violet and Prisha shared a look, then turned back to the binoculars which had been abandoned in the kerfuffle. Prisha knelt to pick them up.

“I suppose we should return these,”

“Do you think they saw anything?”

“If they did, they’re too mortified to say anything to anyone else,”

“That’s for sure. So…” Violet dragged a foot along the ground, tracing a line in the dirt. “Tomorrow then? Same time, same place?”

Prisha smiled. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world,”


End file.
